Duplicate London Tipton
London Leah Tipton (played by Brenda Song) is a fictional character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel chain and the S.S. Tipton. Her name is a parody of the real-life hotel heiress Paris Hilton. Biography (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) 1990s-2000s London Tipton was born on May 6, 1990. Her father is Wilfred Tipton and her mother is a yet to be named woman from Thailand. Since she was a baby, London always wore designer clothing and had a lot of interest in designer clothing (as mentioned in That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). She had a tough childhood, because her father was always away on business, and constantly marrying different women after he divorced his first wife, such as Brandi Tipton. When London was a little child, her father did not attend any of London's plays in her childhood years because he was supposedly very busy. London once told Maddie in Lip Synchin' in the Rain that her father did not bother attending any of her school performances (as Itsy Bitsy Spider). When she was growing, she starts to cover the emptiness her father created. When she discovers shopping, as Maddie discovers in Kisses & Basketball, she buys things she doesn't need only to cover the emptiness in her heart. On the other hand, despite having a lot of wealth, she was miserable, because her father never appeared when she needed him such as when the Tipton family lose all of their money in the episode Poor Little Rich Girl, and when it was the father-daughter dance at London's school in the episode, The Prince & The Plunger. 2000s-2010s At the age of 15, London met Maddie Fitzpatrick, who eventually became her best friend. London enrolls at Maddie's Catholic school, Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow after her father tried to attend parents night at London's old school and they never heard of her. Later on, London was expelled because she did not attend her classes. London then temporarily moved to Cheevers High School. When her father hears about her expulsion, he sends her to the Seven Seas High, a high school program at the S.S. Tipton, because in a ship, she will not be able escape to another place (except by helicopter or submarine). Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) Arriving at the S.S. Tipton At the start, in The Suite Life Sets Sail, London did not know why she is going to the S.S. Tipton, but when she was already in the ship, Moseby told her that her father put her in the Seven Seas High because she always escapes from her classes. Also at the end of The Suite Life Sets Sail, she escapes from the S.S. Tipton and goes to the Parrot Island. Also, in one of her show episodes, Stupid Sea School, she said she was angry with her father only for putting her in the ship. Relationships with Roommates As her description, she is self absorbed, and when she saw her new Indian roommate, Padma, she bring her many jewelry to go out of the ship. Later, at the final of the first episode, she said she didn't have a roommate, and Bailey enter as her roommate. Later she accepts the ship, in Broke 'N' Yo-Yo, she divided their roommate enter up and down; but when Bailey changes her part with London, London gives the down with Bailey. Also, in Maddie on Deck, London brings Bailey's bed to Maddie, and Bailey has to sleep on the floor. Education This time, Miss Tutweiller helps London with "shining stars" (a.k.a. her speech in It's All Greek To Me). But as in her old school, she did not perform well academically. She does a science project with Zack and Woody in Sea Monster Mash. She also gets a B+ in her math final in Smarticle Particles . Return of the Old Characters Now, the first character who has a relationship with London was her dog, Ivana, in The Kidney of the Sea, in which London and Bailey enter in a competition with Cody as their couch, in was London said Ivana was more intelligent than Porkers (Bailey's pig), and Bailey said Porkers is more intelligent than Ivana. London gave money to Cody. But finally, Cody said it was a draw. Later, London's best friend Chelsea Brimmer comes to the S.S. Tipton as a surprise in Flowers and Chocolate, Chelsea told her in Boston all their friends thinks she is dead or was at fat camp. In the S.S. Tipton, London lies to her about she lives in the ship, and Bailey is her maid, and Woody is her butler. Woody Fink had a crush on Chelsea, and as a rare form, London was helping him. Finally she told Chelsea the truth, and Chelsea said she was going to say about London was abducted by aliens. Finally, Maddie returns in Maddie on Deck, but when she returns, London wants to spend time with Maddie, but Maddie has more time with Bailey than London. Bailey Pickett and Marcus Little More and more during The Suite Life on Deck London and Bailey have been becoming closer even London saying Bailey pretty and she's just like a little sister during Season 2. The become very close in Season 3 when Miss Tutweiller and London help Bailey with her breakup with Cody which is hard to believe, as in Season 1 they fought a lot. Also in Season 2 Marcus Little comes on the S.S. Tipton. Marcus Little used to pop star Little Little when he was a little boy. Marcus ends up having a crush a London but she doesn't like him back. Marcus likes London so much that in the S.S. Tipton Beauty Pageant he votes for London in all rounds. Relationships Boyfriends *'Lance Fishman:' In the third season of the series, in the episode Sink or Swim, she had a crush with Lance immediately, later, they kiss, and start to date. In Baggage, London was ashamed of Lance, as he did not know how to behave in high society. But later, they accepted each other the way they are. Despite this, they broke up in The Arwin That Came to Dinner, because Lance felt that they didn't have much in common, and he liked another girl. *'Todd St. Mark:' In the episode Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet, London had a crush with the son of Mr. St. Mark, even though their families were enemies. Maddie helped London see Todd with a secret date. Later, at the masquerade ball, London found Todd and they had their first kiss. Mr. St. Mark told Todd that he could go to dental school, mainly because he didn't want Todd to be with London. Todd turned him down, but London told him that he shouldn't give up his dream of being a dentist just because of her, and they agreed they would see each other after Todd graduated dental school. *'Trevor:' In the episode: Odd Couples, she had a crush on Trevor (Zac Efron), he was a merit scholar who went to the Tipton to a Convention. On their dates, London couldn't understand half the things Trevor talked about, so Maddie helped her. Trevor said that if he becomes President, he would lower restrictions on the environment. Maddie heard this and got into a fight with Trevor. However, they ended up kissing. Gallery Season 1 London Tipton (1).png London Tipton (2).png London Tipton (3).png London Tipton (4).png Season 2 London Tipton (5).png London Tipton (6).png London Tipton (7).png London Tipton (8).png Season 3 London Tipton (9).png London Tipton (10).png London Tipton (11).png London Tipton (12).png Trivia * In numerous episodes, London make references to Japanese and Chinese Culture (ie. when she learns about "Feng Shui"). Brenda Song (London) is of Asian ancestry. * In the first episode, Hotel Hangout, London was using her clothes from the movie, Stuck in the Suburbs. * In a interview of The Suite Life on Deck, she said: "How Ashley is older than me, she is like my older sister; and how Debby is younger, is like the mechanic of the Older and Younger Sister." * In any episode, London doesn't use the same clothes she used in another episode, but in another episode she used the same; an example is in Benchwarmers, when she was using the same bench warmer clothes which she use in Bowling. * In the episode, Family Thais, it is revealed that London's mother is from Thailand. Seeing as Tipton is not an Asian name, we can assume that London's heritage is half-Thai and half western. Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:Seven Seas High Category:Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow